Blutch x Chesterfield LEMON
by lighty kun
Summary: C'est ma première fic alors soyez gentils, siouplait ! Alors cette fic contient du yaoi (relations homosexuelles) si ça ne vous plait pas, ne regarder pas, je suis pas là pour vous forcer après tout ! De plus cette histoire est particulirement explicite donc interdite aux moins de 16 ans min Diclaimer: Les tuniques bleus ne m'appartiennent pas, mais aux éditions Dupuis


Je tiens à préciser que "Les Tuniques Bleues" ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette bande dessiné appartient à Cauvin et Lambil des éditions Dupuis.

-Sergent arrêtez ! Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ?!

Le sergent ne répondit pas, il semblait dans un autre monde. Il continua à dévorer le cou du caporal, tandis que sa main se perdit dans son entrejambe. Il se fichait bien des faibles protestations de Blutch. Après tout ce temps à rêvé de lui, le sergent ne tenait plus. Ne pas lui sauter dessus d'accord mais cette fois le caporal s'était déshabiller devant lui, même si ce n'était que pour se coucher. A la vue du délicat torse de son subalterne le sergent devint comme fou, et avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui ce passait, il était déjà en train d'arracher le reste de la chemise du jeune homme.

-Aah-ah sergent ! Putai-han ! A-arrêtez maintenant ! Finalement le caporal parvint a se détacher de l'étreinte de Chesterfield, en le basculant en arrière le projetant ainsi dos au sol, le caporal maintint le sergent en se positionnant assis sur son bas ventre, ce n'était en revanche pas le meilleur moyen pour calmer le sergent de son envie du caporal. Cependant, le sergent ne se laissa pas faire : il voulait Blutch et vite s'il vous plait ! Voyant le regard fou du sergent, Blutch ne se priva pas de le calmer a sa manière : un bon coup de poing dans le nez, c'est le meilleur moyen pour mettre les idées en place ! Le coup atterri en plein sur sa cible

-sergent mais reprenez vous ! Qu'est ce qui vous prends bon Dieu ?! Chesterfield sembla comme réveillé d'un long cauchemar, les yeux dans le vague, le cœur a tout rompre, et la sueur perlant sur son front, il balbutia, légèrement perdu ;

-Blutch ! J-je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé ! J-je ne voulais pas...

-Ah oui ? E-eh ben ça y ressemblait drôlement ! Parvint Blutch a articuler malgré le choque, et s'il était honnête avec lui, l'envie. Gêné, il eut du mal à soutenir le regard du sergent, non seulement à cause de sa tenue mais également à cause de leur position qui était toujours la même depuis que Blutch avait renversé le sergent. Chesterfield le regarda, un air désolé et honteux sur le visage, qu'avait t'il fait ? Son précieux Blutch ! Il allait le détester encore plus maintenant ! Tout cela lui semblait injuste ! Depuis si longtemps maintenant il rêver jour et nuit d'avoir le caporal tout entier ! Il le protégeait tout le temps de peloton d'exécution ou des ses tentatives de désertion ! N'étaient ce pas des preuves d'amour ?! " Et pourtant il va me détester !" Pensa le sergent abattu toujours en fixant Blutch, le sergent ne se rendit pas compte qu'il laissait s'écouler des larmes le long de ses joues. Deux petites rivières suffisantes pour noyer Blutch dans un océan de culpabilité, et de tendresse, car oui il avait tout compris, et le sentiment était mutuel... Prenant son courage à deux mains, il baissa son visage sur celui du sergent, puis lapa délicatement les larmes qui roulaient maintenant sur le cou du roux. Chesterfield sursauta, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, lorsque la langue du caporal vint quémander gentiment sa bouche, il se détendît, et fébrilement il entrouvrît ses lèvres pour les coller aux autres. Leurs bouches et leurs langues s'étant trouvées , elles entamèrent un délicieux ballet qui plongeaient les deux hommes dans un plaisir total. S'en suit une lente et légère symphonie de gémissements en duo, entrecoupée de très courtes respirations entre deux baisers de plus en plus impatients.

Finalement n'y tenant plus le sergent manifesta son désir en frottant son sexe déjà bien gonflé contre le cul du caporal, duquel s'échappa un lourd gémissement sous le plaisir et l'envie que le sergent avait provoqué.

-Ah ! Chesterfield e-est ce qu'on pourrait euh... t-tu sais ? Aah ! Il n'en fallut pas plus au sergent , qui se fichait bien du soudain tutoiement, pour faire rouler Blutch sous lui, afin de lui faire part de son consentement. D'une voix affamé il lui susurra doucement a l'oreille:

-dis moi ce que tu veux j'ai pas compris, Blutch...

-S-sadique !

- Oh mais si tu veux on peut le faire comme ça j'ai rien contre... Sur ce le sergent glissa sa langue sur l'oreille, décidément très sensible, de Blutch alors que sa main droite vint caresser lascivement son sexe complètement en érection, envoyant Blutch au paradis.

-dis moi ce que tu veux ... Murmura t'il d'une vois chaude et terriblement sexy

-haa ! S-s'il te plait p-prends m-moi, murmura t'il des larmes de frustration pleins les yeux. Le sergent étouffa un petit rire attendri et souffla un "d'accord" a peine audible en embrassant le torse encore découvert du caporal. Il descendit ses mains vers la boucle de la ceinture, et en deux temps trois mouvement le pantalon fut projeté dans un coin de leur tente, le boxer ne tarda d'ailleurs pas a le rejoindre laissant ainsi le caporal dans une nudité totale. Le souffle coupé devant ce spectacle, le sergent se sentit encore plus excité qu'avant.

-j'vais te bouffer, lâcha t'il en retirant son haut. -alors vite s'il te plait, gémit Blutch n'y tenant plus. Il n'en fallut pas plus au sergent ! Il fondit sur sa bouche, dans un baiser affamé qui excitait un peu plus encore le caporal. Le sergent mît cependant fin a ce supplice en Prenant d'un coup sec le sexe de l'autre homme dans sa bouche.

-aah ! Ngh ! Han s-sergent ! Le sergent n'en pouvait plus ! Les bruits du caporal l'excitait au plus haut point, mais de le voir ainsi soumis a sa bouche lui donna la volonté de se retenir de prendre le caporal sur le champ, préférant faire durer le supplice un peu plus longtemps afin de profiter pleinement de ce moment. La bouche du sergent descendait et remontait le long de sa verge, s'attardant par moment sur le gland rougis ou il nota que Blutch était très sensible a de rapides et brefs coups de langue. Blutch avait inconsciemment posé ses mains sur la tête de Chesterfield le pressant un peu plus contre son sexe.

-aah ! Chesterfield stop !Je vais jouir! Le sergent s'arrêta il voulait venir en même temps que son amant.

- oh non pas sans moi mon mignon!

-fais doucement..., dit le jeune homme tremblant d'excitation. Le sergent lui lança un regard doux:il ne recommencerait jamais à lui faire le moindre mal, alors qu'il le dévorait du regard, Chesterfield fit le serment de toujours protéger son amour, même si pour cela il devait l'empêcher toute sa vie de déserter. Ses pensées furent interrompues par le caporal:

- C-Chesterfield ...?

- Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi hein, Blutch ? Lança t'il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- F-ferme la ... Le sergent étouffa un rire et si mît a déposer de lourds baisers sur la bouche de Blutch. Pendant ce temps, sa main avait déjà caresser l'entrée intime de son subalterne, lui faisant arracher des gémissements d'envie et des rougissements de gêne. Un doigt s'introduisit alors dans l'orifice du jeune caporal, qui ne pût réprimander une lourde plainte d'envie, ne sentant pas encore de douleur, le sergent ayant auparavant mouiller ses doigts. La sensation inhabituelle et pourtant si désirée était incroyable pour Blutch: il voulait plus !

-Chesterfield ! uuh ... P-plus ... Le sergent introduit alors un second doigt qui cette fois fit gémir le caporal de douleur. "Haa ! S-stop sergent ...aah ! Ça fait mal !", pour le calmer le rouquin lui murmura des paroles douces, puis l'embrassa doucement. Plusieurs longues secondes passèrent avant que le caporal ne s'habitue à cette intrusion. Toujours en gémissant, il fit comprendre au sergent qu'il pouvait bouger ses doigts à nouveau. Chesterfield imprima alors un mouvement de cisaillement pour bien préparer son amant, qui semblait dans un autre monde, Blutch n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et les yeux pleins de larmes il supplia l'autre homme de le prendre sur le champs. Chesterfield retira alors ses doigts.

-Respire Blutch ... Le caporal pris une grande respiration, se préparant du mieux possible, mais il ne s'attendait pas a ce que le sergent se montre brutal... Il pénétra le jeune homme d'un coup.

- Ah ! Désolé Blutch... J-je ne peux pas m'arrêter ... Haa !

- AAH ! Sergent ! Arrêtez ... C-ça fait mal !

-Désolé Blutch... T-trop bon ... Han ! Le jeune caporal sentit peu à peu la douleur le quitter pour sentir enfin ce point G dont il avait entendu parler. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle sensation. C'était tellement, tellement meilleur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, il ne sentait plus la moindre douleur, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que le sergent continue encore et encore. Son cerveau était incapable d'émettre la moindre pensée cohérente, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait plus, toujours plus du sergent. Chesterfield accéléra et ses poussées se firent plus rapides et plus violentes, au grand plaisir de Blutch qui ne pouvait plus retenir ses cris de plaisirs depuis longtemps maintenant. Enfin, la sueur perlant son front, le sergent ne pouvait se retenir d'avantage:

- Blutch! J- je vais venir ! Je suis désolée je vais venir en toi d-d'accord ? Mais le caporal ne pouvait même pas donner son approbation tant le plaisir l'étouffait, il se contenta d'un hochement de tête entre deux gémissements. Le sergent se déversa en lui dans un lourd gémissement suivi de près par Blutch qui jouit sur son ventre, ne pouvant retenir le cri de bonheur qu'il lança au moment où la semence du sergent s'immisçait en lui. Les deux amants se serrèrent l'un contre l'autres sous les couvertures ,épuisés par leurs ébats. Le sergent entoura son amant des deux bras et déposa un baiser sur sa tête avant de murmurer un :

- Je t'aime... à peine audible dans le creux de l'oreille de l'autre homme. Blutch sourit doucement, enfin il l'avait dit...

- Moi aussi je t'aime, crétin de sergent; lança t'il avec un petit rire moqueur.

Chesterfield sourit, pour rien au monde il n'échangerait sa place en ce moment.


End file.
